PROJECT SUMMARY: CANCER EPIDEMIOLOGY, PREVENTION & CONTROL (CEPC) The mission of the Cancer Epidemiology, Prevention & Control (CEPC) Program is to reduce the population burden of cancer through the generation of knowledge of factors that contribute to cancer incidence, morbidity, and mortality, and the development of effective, and as needed, tailored primary, secondary, and tertiary cancer prevention strategies. To accomplish this mission, our faculty conduct clinical and community-based studies in the general population, as well as in targeted and underserved populations. Program Leadership includes Drs. Kathleen Malone and Marian Neuhouser as Co-Leaders and Drs. Margaret ?Peggy? Hannon and Scott Ramsey as Associate Program Leaders. CEPC has 84 members from 21 departments across the Consortium, representing multiple scientific disciplines including epidemiology, health services, health economics, health outcomes, behavioral sciences, medical oncology, nutrition, psychology, and genetics. Thirty-six members have primary appointments at the Fred Hutch, 47 have primary appointments at University of Washington, and 1 has a primary appointment at Seattle Children's. Twenty-eight members joined CEPC in this grant period. In FY 2018, CEPC had $27.5M (direct costs) in research funding, of which $17.4M (63.3%) is peer-reviewed, including $10.6M from NCI. In addition, CEPC is the home of several large coordinating centers (not counted in research funding) which are associated with an additional $9.3M in funding. CEPC program members published 1,871 papers in this grant period of which 23% reflected intra-programmatic collaborations, 28% reflected inter-programmatic collaborations, and 50% reflected external collaborations. Eleven of 12 Consortium Shared Resources were utilized by CEPC members in the course of their work over the last cycle. This P30 grant assists this program by providing administrative and logistical support for CEPC meetings, pilot funding for new research projects, and recruitment resources for new faculty. Key program resources include: the Cancer Surveillance System (CSS), our SEER Cancer Registry; the Hutchinson Institute for Cancer Outcomes Research (HICOR); the UW Health Promotion Research Center (HPRC); the Institute for Health Metrics and Evaluation (IHME); large well-characterized cohorts with extensive data and biospecimens; national coordinating centers; and nationally-recognized cancer expertise that spans the cancer control continuum. CEPC plays an important role in training the next generation of cancer researchers. The CEPC research portfolio is focused on populations, problems, and inequities in our catchment area and beyond.